Rotors of a turbo engine, e.g., gas turbine rotors, for example, have a rotor base member, as well as a plurality of rotor blades rotating with the rotor base member. The rotor blades may either be an integral component of the rotor base member, or may be anchored in one or more grooves of the rotor base member via blade roots. Rotors having integral blading are known as blisk or bling, depending upon whether the rotor base member is disk-shaped or ring-shaped. For rotors in which the rotor blades are anchored in a groove via blade roots, a distinction is made between rotors in which the blade roots of the rotor blades are secured either in so-called axial grooves of the rotor base member or in a circumferential groove of the same. An example embodiment of the present invention relates to a rotor of a turbo engine, e.g., a gas turbine rotor, in which the rotor blades are secured by their blade roots in a groove of the rotor base member extending in the circumferential direction, thus in a circumferential groove.
For rotors in which the rotor blades are secured by their blade roots in so-called circumferential grooves, the circumferential grooves have at least two diametrically opposed feed openings, in order to introduce the blade roots of the rotor blades into the corresponding circumferential groove. Conventionally, the feed openings may be formed by neckings in the region of groove-wall side pieces or limbs of the circumferential groove, the blade roots abutting with bearing flanks against the groove-wall side pieces during operation. Due to the feed openings, notch locations are formed on the groove-wall side pieces, which may be subject to a high level of stress during operation of the rotor. The service life of the rotor may thereby be reduced. Furthermore, conventionally, because of the design principle of rotor blades guided in circumferential grooves described above, the blade roots of the rotor blades, viewed in the circumferential direction, may have only approximately half the width of blade platforms of the rotor blades. Because of this, the forces which the blade roots are able to receive during operation of the rotor may be limited. The range of application of conventional rotors, in which the rotor blades are guided and secured via their blade roots in so-called circumferential grooves, may therefore be limited.